Conventionally, speed monitoring of wheeled vehicles, using automatic speed check equipment, is performed. Automatic speed check equipment is placed at capital highways, roadsides where speeding occurs frequently or the like, the speed of wheeled vehicles, which are driven with exceeding the legal speed (speed limit), is measured, and the car registration plates and drivers of the wheeled vehicles are photographed. If speeding is detected by the automatic speed check equipment, a notification is sent to a possessor of the wheeled vehicle at a later date based on the photograph.
However, the automatic speed check equipment is extremely large-scaled equipment, and there is a problem that the automatic speed check equipment cannot be placed other than at a specific region. In addition, in the case of using the conventional automatic speed check equipment, it is necessary to post a sign indicating placement of the automatic speed check equipment in the advance due to issues such as the rights of portrait, because the driver and the like are photographed. Therefore, it is possible for drivers to drive the wheeled vehicles with speed that is dropped to the legal speed or less only in the specific region where the automatic speed check equipment is placed, and to drive the wheeled vehicles with speed that exceeds the legal speed in other regions.
Moreover, there is a problem of malfunction in the automatic speed check equipment. In the automatic speed check equipment that operates automatically as its name suggests, regular and detailed maintenance is required for the properties thereof and the purpose of placement. However, since the automatic speed check equipment is large-scaled equipment, the burden of maintenance becomes large, and the detailed maintenance is difficult. Therefore, there are a quite a few cases that the automatic speed check equipment operates even if the wheeled vehicles drive within the legal speed. Furthermore, in such a case, it is difficult to prove the malfunction.
In recent years, a large number of new monitoring systems of speed and the like have been proposed; however, such systems also have many problems. For example, a system for monitoring and measuring speed using ETC (Electronic Toll Collection: automatic toll collection system) is proposed in References 1 and 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-346283 and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-107315). The system is to obtain information on wheeled vehicles and personal information with the use of an IC card for ETC, utilizing a gate for ETC placed at toll roads and highways and a car-mount device for ETC. Even in such a system, a problem of the equipment being large scale is not solved, and whether or not the car-mount device is set depends on an individual. Moreover, there is a problem that it is easy to turn on/off the car-mount device. That is, there is difficulty in using the above system to “crackdown on speeding” that is very public, in terms of fairness.
A system for warning an alert on the car-mount device of the speeding wheeled vehicles using a car-mount device for VICS (vehicle information and communication system) and an optical beacon (+ an ID detector) is proposed in Reference 3 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-312282). In the system, there are also problems that the device is large scale, turning on/off the car-mount device is easy, and whether or not the car-mount device is set depends on the individual. Furthermore, there is a problem that the vehicle ID is not fixed. Therefore, such a system is unsuitable for using crackdown on speeding and the like.
In each proposal of References 1 to 3, a solution to the problem of malfunction that has exited conventionally is not proposed. If malfunction occurs, a method for verifying malfunction does not exit.